


Thanksgiving with the Mitchell's.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [8]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Beca's step mother invites her and Calamity out to their house for thanksgiving will things go smoothly or will her dad screw things up for them.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Becalamity one shots. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Thanksgiving with the Mitchell's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it. And yes i know this one is late but i was with my sister on Thanksgiving so i couldn't get this one out on Thanksgiving.

(Over at Mark's record label the Bellas are down in the recording studio recording their new album shortly after the USO tour Mark opened up his own record label and 

singed all of the acts from the tour which made the Bellas happy knowing that they'd beable to work with the four women they were competing with for a chance to open 

for Khaled but when with Theo started getting out of the hand the other acts on the tour started forming a friendship with the Bellas their main rival's seeing what 

Theo was doing in order to try and get Beca's attention the Evermoist member stayed glued to the Bellas much to his dismay which of course got both Mark and Reagan to 

tease them.)

Beca: Shut up.  
Mark: I would but than again seeing how quickly those four have gone from rival's to wanting to protect you guys. If you can name another rival band that's willing to 

do that. Let us hear it.

Cynthia: He's right. The Treblemakers never would of done that.  
Chloe: Or DSM.  
Beca: So what makes them so much more different?

(Mark looks her and then to Reagan who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: What?  
Mark: You really don't know.  
Beca: Know what?  
Reagan: Calamity likes you.  
Beca: What? No she doesn't.

(The other Bellas look at them and then back at the lead singer of the band and Aubrey laughs.)

Aubrey: Now it makes sense.  
Beca: What?  
Aubrey: Think about it Beca.  
Beca: Think about what?  
Mark: Look yes their rival's and they've showed it a lot during the tour. But it's very hard to go a tour and not find yourself falling for one of the members of the 

rival group.

Beca: You're just seeing things she doesn't see me that way.  
Mark: Why you say that?  
Beca: I'm not that lucky.

(She walks off as Mark looks at Reagan again who looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Why would she say that?  
Chloe: Jesse wasn't as support of as he made her believe.  
Amy: And he treated her life crap and the fact that Calamity might see something in her.  
Mark: I could really kill him.  
Reagan: You're not the only one.

(He looks back at her and then grows even more annoyed when he sees Theo walking towards her and just as he's walking up to her Veracity walks up to her and they start 

talking which gets him to quickly back off and it makes Mark laugh.)

Mark: Why is it whenever he sees them.  
Amy: He's scared of them.  
Mark: Evermoist isn't that scary.  
Reagan: He's right. He's friends with Vera's sister.  
Chloe: Whose Veracity's sister?  
Mark: Kate Kane!  
Cynthia: Oh she's hot.  
Mark: And Calamity's double.  
Cynthia: Still.

(He walks off laughing at them. Not long after Beca telling Mark and Reagan that she wouldn't be that lucky if Calamity saw her as anything other then a member of the 

rival. At the final show of the tour Beca found out just how wrong she was when Calamity walked up to her after the show and kissed her catching her off guard as their 

kiss continued Mark and Reagan walked back and laughed at them as they walk off shortly after getting together Theo did everything he could try and break them up he 

even brought in her ex who also did everything he could try and break them up but neither one of them were budging and with the both of them harassing them Mark 

called in both Kate and Sophie who told them to back the hell off and they did until Jesse told Beca how much he still loved her and wanted to be with her again when 

she didn't believe him he kept at it until Mark had enough and had some friends of his teach Jesse a lesson and a lesson he got because shortly after his ass kicking 

he backed off and then walked away a wounded little boy and not long after Jesse ran off Theo went to try but the Crows showed up and told him to walk away.)

Theo: What happens if i don't.  
Sophie: We'll sick Batwoman on you.

(He looks at her and laughs and goes to go after Beca again but gets grabbed from behind and thrown into the dumpster.)

Batwoman: Don't say they didn't warn you.

(He stands up and looks at her he goes to attack only to have guns put into his face.)

Mark: I would walk away Theo.  
Theo: And if i don't?  
Mark: Then you'll be swimming with the fishes.

(He looks at him and then turns to walk off as he walks off Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Make sure he leaves.  
Batwoman: Yup.

(She fires her garbling hook and fires up as she goes up Mark looks at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing. All of that is leading up to now over in the recording 

studio Beca walks into the room and closes the door once it's closed she sits down which gets Stacie to look at her.)

Stacie: You are right?  
Beca: I just got off the phone with my step mother.  
Stacie: Okay.  
Beca: She wants me to come out to their place to have Thanksgiving with her and my dad.  
Aubrey: Oh.  
Beca: Yeah. I don't want to go and spend Thanksgiving with them.  
Aubrey: Why not?  
Beca: I know what he's going to say.  
Stacie: What's that?  
Beca: He's gonna try and tell me to break up with Calamity and to go and give Jesse another chance.  
Aubrey: He's still on the whole thing with you and Jesse?  
Beca: Yes. He doesn't even wanna try and give Calamity a chance.   
Chloe: You'd think he'd want you to be happy.  
Beca: You know i thought the samething but ever since me and Calamity got together he's been on this whole kick of trying to get me to get back together with Jesse.  
Amy: So tell him to stuff it.  
Beca: I have and he won't let up. I'm not breaking up with her. I love her and i'll be damned if i let him try and break us up.  
Stacie: I know this is a stupid idea but.  
Beca: You want me to take Calamity with me?  
Stacie: Yes.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Now there's an idea.  
Amy: Just don't tell him you're going with Calamity.  
Beca: Why not?  
Amy: He could easily invite Jesse.  
Stacie: He could also very easily invite Jesse if she tells them she's going alone.  
Amy: True.  
Beca: I'm gonna go see if she wants to join my crazy family for Thanksgiving.  
Aubrey: Okay.  
Beca: I just hope she say's yes.  
Stacie: I'm sure she will.

(She nods her head at her as she gets up to go and talk to her girlfriend. As she walks out of the room she walks down towards their studio. Over in the studio 

Evermoist is in both Mark and Reagan are in there with them talking and joking around.)

Serenity: Shut up. I do not.

(Calamity and Veracity look at her and laugh.)

Serenity: I don't.  
Mark: Yeah sure. Kind of like Charity doesn't have a crush on Cynthia.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Charity: Why you two suck so much.  
Mark: I don't suck. She does.

(Reagan looks at him as he starts laughing at her face.)

Reagan: Screw you Buchanan.  
Mark: I keep telling her to tell me when and where but she never say's.  
Reagan: And risk your girlfriend beat me up.  
Mark: Hey she's just as bad as her sister.  
Veracity: I am not.  
Mark: Cal.  
Calamity: I'm staying out of it.  
Mark: Wuss.  
Calamity: I am not.  
Reagan: Anyway.  
Mark: Right.

(Then someone knocks on the door and Veracity goes to see who it is as she gets to the door she opens it to find Beca there.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Beca: Hey.

(She moves out of her way and let's her into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind her.)

Mark: Hey you are right?  
Beca: Yeah. I just came to talk to Calamity.

(She looks over at her.)

Calamity: What's up?

(Beca walks over to her and sits in her lap getting her to laugh.)

Calamity: Okay. What's wrong?  
Beca: I just got a call from my step mother.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: She invited me to Thanksgiving.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Oh boy.  
Beca: Yeah. She wants me to go.  
Charity: You don't look like you want too.  
Beca: That's because i don't.  
Veracity: Uh-oh.  
Beca: Ever since me and Calamity got together he's become as bad as Jesse in trying to break us up.

(Reagan looks at Mark who looks off just as annoyed.)

Calamity: Well if you don't want to go. Don't.  
Beca: As much as i would love not to go. He's just gonna blame you.  
Calamity: So let him. I don't need his approval. I have you that's all that really matters right.  
Beca: Well yeah.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You realize if i tell him i'm not going.  
Mark: Do you really care what he says?  
Beca: Of course not. I want to be with her and i'm sick of him and Jesse doing everything they can to try and break us up.  
Reagan: Well i'm not doing anything for Thanksgiving with Ollie and Felicity being hiding and well my mom.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Mark maybe you should go with Reagan.

(Mark looks at her and then laughs.)

Mark: Why don't you go with Reagan?  
Veracity: I have plans with my family.  
Mark: How you know i don't have any with mine?  
Veracity: You hate your step mother.  
Mark: But i love my parents.  
Veracity: True.  
Reagan: What's the matter Mark?  
Mark: I just don't want to screw things up between you and.  
Reagan: Yeah me and Olivia broke up again three months ago.  
Mark: I'm still seeing someone.  
Reagan: And she's telling you to go.

(Mark looks at his girlfriend whose laughing.)

Mark: Fine.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: What?

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I just.  
Reagan: We're just going as friends. I mean what could go wrong.  
Mark: Her father could set us up.  
Reagan: Would it be so bad.  
Mark: You keep forgetting who Vera's sister and father are.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: And i really don't feel like having a Batarang thrown at me or trying to remove a bullet from any part of my body.  
Reagan: Well than keep it in your pants.  
Mark: I will if you keep your legs closed.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: How about Reagan doesn't try anything with my boyfriend and i won't sick my sister onto her.

(Reagan looks at her as Mark walks over to Veracity and kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to their 

conversation. A couple of days later over at Beca's parents house Mark Reagan and Calamity walk up to the house with her as she gets to the door she knocks on it and 

then waits for someone to answer the door.)

Mark: Hey.  
Beca: I know him Mark he'll try and break us up.  
Mark: So don't let him. You know who you want and thankfully it's not Jesse.  
Beca: Yeah. She say's the samething.  
Mark: Well don't you think you should oh i don't know believe her.  
Beca: She's lucky she's hot.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off as Mark and Reagan start laughing at her face.)

Calamity: That's nice.

(Their still laughing as the door opens and Beca's step mother opens the door. And sees her there.)

Beca: Shelia!  
Shelia: Hey Beca. You bring your girlfriend?  
Beca: I did. Babe.

(Calamity walks over to her and waves at her then she sees Mark and Reagan there.)

Calamity: Back up in case your husband tries anything.  
Shelia: Knowing him he just might.

(She looks off but she moves out of their way and let's them into the house as they walk in she closes the door behind them as Mark and Reagan look around the house.)

Mark: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Beca: It's nice right?  
Mark: It's very nice. This place makes Llanfair seem.  
Reagan: Big.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She laughs at him as they continue on into the house. As they walk in Mark sees Beca's father and looks at Reagan.)

Reagan: Play nice.  
Mark: Yeah i will. But if he starts in on Calamity.  
Reagan: Let Beca handle him.  
Mark: Oh i will.

(She laughs at him as they walk over to him.)

Mark: Dr. Mitchell.

(He looks up at them and smiles at them.)

Dr. Mitchell: Mark Buchanan and Reagan Queen.  
Mark: That's us.  
Dr. Mitchell: So glad you two finally got together.

(Mark looks at him and then to Reagan who looks just as confused.)

Mark: Um excuse me.  
Dr. Mitchell: Yeah i heard you had some short of crush on Reagan.  
Mark: Yeah. No she's like a sister to me and she's not straight. She has a girlfriend.  
Dr. Mitchell: Oh i just thought. Who is she dating?  
Mark: Kate Kane!

(He looks at Mark and shuts up.)

Reagan: Why would you ever think that me and Mark would be together?  
Dr. Mitchell: I just.  
Mark: You just what?  
Beca: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: Your dad just said me and Reagan are together.  
Beca: What? No god Dad no. Their just friends he's dating Calamity's bandmate and she's dating his girlfriends sister.  
Dr. Mitchell: Oh.  
Mark: I've got an even better question.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Who told you me and Reagan are seeing each other?

(He looks at him and then looks off which gives Mark the answer he's looking for.)

Mark: Tell me it wasn't Jesse?

(He looks at him again as he looks at Beca who looks off annoyed.)

Beca: Jesse couldn't be more wrong.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Dr. Mitchell: So your still with Calamity?  
Beca: I am and if you don't play nice with her we'll go back to Gotham and spend Christmas with her bandmate and her family.

(He looks at her and then looks off. Then someone else walks into the kitchen seeing who it is both Mark and Reagan look off annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously.

(Beca turns to see who it is and gets annoyed as she walks off to go and find Calamity whose in the living room with her step mother as she gets to her she grabs her 

arm. Getting her to turn and look at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Babe my dad invited Jesse.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: So we ignore him.  
Shelia: He what?  
Beca: He invited Jesse.  
Shelia: Damn it i told him not too. Kyle!

(She walks off to go and chew into her husband for inviting Beca's ex to the family Thanksgiving.)

Beca: That's not the only thing.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: He thinks Mark and Reagan are an item.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Yeah that's what i said.  
Calamity: What the hell makes him think that Mark and Reagan are a thing?  
Beca: Jesse!  
Calamity: Jesse!  
Beca: Yeah.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Lovely.  
Beca: Hey. I don't want him being here to ruin Thanksgiving.  
Calamity: I know you don't.  
Beca: So do me a favor.  
Calamity: I'll play nice.  
Beca: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her. Through out the day both Beca and Calamity talk and joke around with Mark and Reagan who had called Veracity and Kate 

shortly after what Beca's father had said and they both got annoyed but told them to have fun then they hung up. After talking with their girlfriends they were told 

that the food was ready and they headed for the dining room as they got there they saw Jesse sitting next to Beca and Calamity sitting on the side of the table looking 

very annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(They both walk over to Jesse and grab him up once he's up Reagan has Calamity sitting on the other side of the table and Mark throws Jesse into the sit Calamity was 

sitting in and he looks up at him annoyed.)

Mark: You wanna sit next to Calamity or this thing Beca use to call a boyfriend?  
Reagan: I'll sit next to them.  
Mark: Are right.

(Jesse goes to get up but Mark pushes him back down into the chair.)

Mark: Move and i'll break both of your legs.

(He looks at him and remains seating as Calamity laughs at him.)

Calamity: Boy am i glad you two came along.  
Mark: So am i.

(He looks at Jesse who looks off annoyed. As Beca's father and step mother walks into the dining room as they walk in Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who 

it is seeing the number he mutes it then turns the phone off then puts it back into his pocket.)

Mark: Wow Mrs. Mitchell this looks great. Better then what my step mother would of come up with.

(Reagan and Calamity are over on the other side of the table trying to keep from laughing. Then they calm down as they start eating as their eating Shelia asks Beca 

about the Bellas latest album.)

Beca: Oh it's coming along great. Her and the other members of her band help us out a lot with the music for the album even if we are an acapella group.  
Shelia: No it's great to know you guys do put some music to some of your songs.  
Beca: We do. And we can't wait for the album to be finished and release it.  
Shelia: Well that's great to hear.  
Beca: It is.  
Shelia: So Calamity are you and your bandmates also recording a new album?  
Calamity: We're trying too.

(They start laughing at Beca's face.)

Beca: You four could of easily said no.  
Calamity: Now where would the fun be in that?  
Beca: A lot more fun then you think babe.  
Calamity: Yeah well it's nice to know i get to go home with you every night.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off blushing.)

Beca: Oh my god.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Love you.  
Beca: Love you too.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they continue on with their meal until Jesse say's something that gets them all to look at him.)

Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Jesse: What's it like screwing your bestfriends ex.  
Mark: I don't know. What's it like for you to keep throwing yourself at my father's wife?

(He looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Dr. Mitchell: Anyway. Beca when's the new album due out?  
Beca: Sometime next year.

(He nods his head at her as they continue on with their meal until Jesse once again say's something that gets Beca to kick him under the table. He looks at her and can 

tell she's annoyed.)

Jesse: What?  
Beca: I know my father invited you here in order to try and make Calamity jealous. But as you can tell she's not. So do me a damn favor and keep your damn mouth shut. 

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed as someone knocks on the door Shelia gets up to go answer the door.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: Jesse me and Calamity came here because we got invited by my step mother. Why the hell are you here?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Jesse: Beca!  
Beca: You gonna answer the question or remain there speechless?

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed. Then Shelia Mitchell walks back into the dining room with both Mark and Reagan's girlfriends.)

Shelia: Mark! Reagan! I believe you two know them?

(They look up at them and Mark smiles at Veracity he gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he kisses her getting her to smile in it as Reagan does the 

samething with Kate who smiles in it then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her. As Reagan pulls away from Kate who smiles at her.)

Reagan: Not that we're not happy to see you two.  
Kate: Well after you called us earlier Mary told us to come and stop Jesse's lie about you two being together.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.  
Beca: How'd you two get here so fast?  
Veracity: Benefits of being friends with Supergirl and Superman.  
Mark: You flew here on flight Supergirl.  
Kate: Her fault.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs as she looks at her boyfriend and nods her head at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She kisses him again then they pull away from each other and walk back over to the table sit down next to their boyfriend and girlfriend as they sit down they get 

handed food they start eating with them which of course annoys Jesse to no end. Later after dinner Calamity's standing outside on their back porch as Veracity walks 

out to talk to her.)

Veracity: You are right?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i'm fine. Why you ask?  
Veracity: You just seem annoyed.  
Calamity: I am annoyed.  
Veracity: Swanson!  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Veracity: What the hell is it with him?  
Calamity: I don't know. He never once showed any signs of wanting to get back together with Beca until Theo got him involved.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I love her Vera and that little tool is doing everything he can try and break us up.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Calamity: I mean don't get me wrong i'm glad you and Kate showed up when you did.  
Veracity: So are Mark and Reagan.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: We both love Mark and Reagan Cal and we're not about to let someone like Jesse Swanson screw up my relationship with a man i love and hell he's someone my 

dad actually likes.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: And it shows. He shows Mark more respect then he ever showed Austin.  
Veracity: That's only because Austin's a prick. And he never once showed me the same type of respect Mark does. He treats me like i wanted to be treated by Austin but.  
Calamity: Yeah well. Unlike his sister he wasn't one to change.  
Veracity: Lucky for you.  
Calamity: Yeah. Hell i told myself i never wanted to move on. But then the USO tour came around and we met the Bellas.

(Veracity laughs at her.)

Veracity: We could tell you liked her right off.  
Calamity: And i'm glad you guys followed suit and didn't let it show.  
Veracity: Calamity you're not just the lead singer of the band. You're also our friend we would do anything to help you out.  
Calamity: Will you three beat up Swanson.  
Veracity: Sure. I'll just go find Batwoman.

(Calamity starts laughing then calms down.)

Calamity: Well thank you for the laugh.  
Veracity: Anytime.

(They remain out there talking and joking around that is until they hear yelling inside of the house and quickly rush off towards the door as they get there they walk 

in and Veracity closes the door behind them and they see Beca yelling at her father and Jesse. And remain back there as their listening to what she's saying he looks 

at her and then looks off.)

Beca: I'm not breaking up with my girlfriend just get back together with the very same asshole who broke up with me in order to go and be with someone else. If he 

really loved me as much as he said he did. Then he would of found it very easy to keep it in pants.

(Jesse looks at her and then looks off.)

Jesse: Bec's come on.

(He goes to grab for her but she backs away from him and backs into her girlfriend who had walked forward and grabbed her from behind.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm fine. In fact babe let's go.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah. If i stay here any longer i just might punch me a former Treblemakers member.  
Calamity: Okay. Let's go.  
Beca: Thanks for the invite Shelia.  
Shelia: You're welcome Beca. And happy thanksgiving.  
Beca: You too.

(They both push past Jesse and her father who look annoyed.)

Mark: We should go too.  
Veracity: Okay.

(They walk off to go back to the hotel for the night so that they can fly back out to Gotham the next day as they walk off Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: You know the more you force Beca to try and break up Calamity the more you push her away.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: I know you want what's best for your daughter but if you haven't been able to tell. Calamity really does love her and she wouldn't do what he did and screw up 

their relationship.

Kyle: I just want her to be happy.  
Mark: And she is. I'm sure she was happy with him. But I've see the way Beca looks at Calamity and it's nothing compared to how she looked at him.  
Kyle: What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
Mark: Beca loved Jesse and she said as much while they were together. But there's just something about Calamity that makes Beca a lot more happier.

(He looks at him.)

Kyle: Meaning?  
Mark: Meaning she finally has the person whose her forever and that person is not Jesse Swanson. Really think about that the next time you invite him and then tell 

Beca to break up with the woman she's been in love with since they both met on the USO tour three years ago.   
Kyle: She was in love with her?  
Mark: Not right away she wasn't. But she did like her and it showed. If you wanna try and fix whatever relationship you have with Beca i wouldn't continue to try and 

keep her away from Calamity it'll just damage it more. 

(Then he walks past them and towards the door as Beca's father turns and looks at him. Later that night over at the hotel in their room Beca walks over to the bed and 

lies down next to Calamity who smiles at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Beca: Yeah i'm are right. Are you?  
Calamity: I've been through worse.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I love you. You know that?  
Calamity: I do actually.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: What you say for Christmas we fly out to Australia and see your mom.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Are you serious?  
Beca: I'm very serious.  
Calamity: You realize how happy she's going to be about that.  
Beca: I'm hoping very happy.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both under the covers kissing after 

making love to each other as their kissing she deepens it again sending them in another love making session. They make love to each other through out the rest of the 

night and into the next morning until they both fall asleep for the rest of the morning until their flight later on that day. Later over at the airport they pull up 

and get ready to board the plane as their boarding Beca looks around one last time and gets on once she's on both Mark and Kate pull the steps up once their up Mark 

and the door is closed and locked up Mark walks towards the cockpit and tell the pilots their ready for take off. They nod their heads at him as he closes the door and 

then walks back towards the seats and sits down next to Veracity as he sits down his phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is and laughs at who it's from 

and Veracity looks at him.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: It was from Lee.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: Today is the day their new album came out.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Talk about away to turn their fans 2020 around huh?  
Veracity: Yeah. 

(He smiles at her then kisses her head then pulls away from it as they get ready to take off. Minutes later their plane is in the air and on their way back to Gotham. 

Over by Beca she's looking Calamity looking at something on her phone and can't help but smile because of this woman she's actually happy and yes she did love Jesse 

and was at one point happy with him. But there's just something with Calamity that makes her even more happy than she was with Jesse but she's not about to question 

it. Then she looks over at Veracity and Kate who went to her father's house to show him that her and Veracity are dating Mark and Reagan are not dating each other. 

Then she looks back at her girlfriend and can't wait until they take their trip out to Australia to go and see her mother for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because starting on Monday i will start working on Blood Oath again. And then i'll work on Kagan one shots again.


End file.
